


Authoritarian

by KeySept_fiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeySept_fiction/pseuds/KeySept_fiction
Summary: Adrien keeps a lot of secrets from his father. One of his biggest secrets is his boyfriend, Nino. With his father, Gabriel, on the way to New York, Adrien invites Nino over to to spend the night however, Gabriel comes home early and finds the boys together.





	1. Until Later

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: +18.  
> Miraculous Ladybug may be a show for kids but this is not, by no means, a story for kids.  
> Beware for graphic sex and language.

It was around nine o'clock and Adrien was finally home after a long day. It started with school, then to a charity event, to his Chinese lessons, a piano lesson, then he was taken home. First thing, he took a shower then ate dinner. Now he was getting some much needed homework done before school tomorrow. 

Adrien had picked a psychology course for his last semester at high school, a course he'd recommend anyone to take. He was really learning a lot about the human psyche. At his desk, Adrien flipped through his thick psychology textbook. The homework was a reading assignment over the four different types of parenting. Adrien tapped his pencil eraser against his lips as he read. The subject hit so close to home that he was nearly blow away by the accuracy. 

In psychology, there were five different parenting styles, Authoritarian, Authoritative, Permissive, and Rejecting-Neglecting. 

Adrien leaned in closer to read about Authoritarian. "An Authoritarian Parent has high and tight expectations for their children," the book said. His Father was all these things. He was strict, stubborn, unmindful, and expected a lot of him. Then Adrien continued to read the side effects, "children of an Authoritarian parent become sneaky and private about their true thoughts or feelings. Even rebellious. Children tend to lie or hide to escape punishments. An Authoritarian parent doesn't warn or discipline, instead they punish. This causes the child to lie or expel feelings to avoid punishments." 

Adrien glanced around his room. He knew all his hiding spots and he couldn't even count the number of times he'd lied to his father to avoid punishments. Adrien took that one book from his father's study and Gabriel Agreste threatened to take public school away from him. Not only did he threaten, he did take it away for a few days before allowing Adrien to go back. Adrien would rather lie anyday then take his father's cruel punishments. 

Adrien even kept his relationships a secret. His father knew only a few of his friend's name and had briefly met Marinette and Nino but no one else. His father never approved of Nino and he probably never would. Her father was too stubborn. The only way Adrien knew his father loved him was by how overprotective he was.  
Adrien looked out his tall, cell bar like windows. It was amazing he wasn't going stir crazy trapped in this space. He had been a while back, before he was able to go to school or had his miraculous. Adrien was getting little freedoms, just one at a time. 

Adrien sighed and closed his text book, sliding it into his backpack for class tomorrow. He was finished with the reading so he wanted to get some rest soon.  
“You have a text message." Plag called from Adrien's bed. The little kwami was taking a nap on his phone and must've gotten woken up by the buzz. Adrien walked over, nudging Plagg off with his finger. 

The Kwami fell to his pillow. Nino had texted him. "Hey, when you get the chance, video chat me." Nino had sent. Adrien glanced down at himself. He was in a pair of light blue button up pajamas. Nothing that was embarrassing for his boyfriend to see. Adrien called for the video chat and made sure Plagg was still on his pillow, out of sight.  
"What up?" Nino answered, popping up on screen. He was wearing his glasses, his signature cap, and the same outfit he'd worn at school earlier. If Adrien knew Nino- and he knew Nino, he would have guessed Nino had been playing video games, listening to the music, and chilling in his room for the last few hours 

"I was getting ready for bed." Adrien said as he held the phone out, smiling at Nino. 

"Dude, it's only ten." Nino said. 

"I'm tired." Adrien said, "with lessons and that charity event today on top of school, I barely remembered to eat." He said, even ending in a yawn. Adrien walked to his bathroom and set the phone up on the mirror. He started brushing his teeth. 

"Ah, so asking for video chat sex would be a lost cause, huh?" Nino asked with a soft smile. Adrien nearly choked around his teeth brush. He loved that they were so open and relaxed with their sex life now, but it still caught him off guard sometimes. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Adrien said, mumbling about his tooth brush. "Wait, tomorrow's friday." Adrien said happily as he rinsed his mouth. 

"And..?" Nino asked.

"My Father's leaving for New York's fashion week tomorrow. I have the house to myself." Adrien said. 

"I thought your father never left home." Nino said. 

"Since the fashion show and the whole Queen Bee thing happened. He's been making more public appearances. I think it great." Adrien said. He thought this meant his father was finally moving on from his deep depression of losing his mother. "You should come over." Adrien said. 

"I'd come over anyways. You shouldn't be in that giant house all by yourself." Nino said. Adrien laughed, 

"I'm alone all the time here. I can take care of myself." Adrien said. 

"Still. Girls might rip through your walls." Nino teased, "those fan girls that send you Instagram messages asking you to marry them. And those crazy fans that draw you, having millions of your photos, and your face tattooed on their tits." 

“You mean the girls that don't know I'm unavailable? The only way you could make that more clear is if you tattooed 'Nino's' across my chest." Adrien said. Nino got jealous of all the girls that ogled at his photos and especially when Chloe would hang on him. This usually resulted in Nino pulling Adrien into a kiss or wrapping his arms around him. Adrien didn't care for public affection too much and he shied away from it most of the time. Especially being two guys, that got more attention than a boy and girl relationship. Plus Adrien was one of the top male models- that might have a bit too do with the attention. Nino did the affection in private but hickeys stay on the skin for a good two or more days before they fade. Adrien's makeup artist always groans in frustration every time Nino leaves a hickey too high on his neck. She’ll cover it and tell Adrien when his next photo shoot is so he can “come without any of those damn hickies.”

"I would leave more marks if you weren't so panicked about your Daddo seeing them." Nino said. 

"My father doesn't know anything about me and it's going to stay that way. He would freak if I ever told him I was dating anyone and on top of that... you're a guy... and well-" 

"Not his favorite person. I get that. I don't like him anymore than he likes me. I don't like the way he pushes you around and I made that clear to him. Guess he doesn't like kids with a mind of their own." Nino said, crossing his arms before his eyes widened. "You have a mind though!" 

"I know what you mean, Nino. But you don't live with him." Adrien said as washed his face then dried. Adrien yawned as he took the phone and carried it to bed with him. Plagg was over by the window, looking at the night sky. 

"You want me to let you go?" Nino asked, seeing how Adrien tucked himself under the blankets. 

"No, I can talk a little while longer." Adrien said as he turned to face the phone that was propped up on a pillow. 

"You look tired." Nino said. 

"I am a little." Adrien said as he slid one of his arms under his pillow and felt his eyelids drooping. 

"So I can come over tomorrow?" Nino asked, seeing that blonde hair start to tangle as Adrien got comfortable. 

"Sure. If you don't, I'm coming to your house." Adrien teased. 

Nino chucked, "I'll come over there. Oh, did you get your psychology homework done? That types of parenting responses for psychology? I should probably do that in first period so that it's done by second." Nino planned out. Adrien smiled weakly. 

"It was pretty interesting if you read it." Adrien muttered. 

"Nah, I'll just skim. Works all the time." He said. 

"Hm." Adrien just hummed. 

"..you sure you don't want me to let you go, dude? Ill-" 

"No. I..I like hearing your voice." Adrien said, his green eyes looking back at the phone. 

"Alright. Then I'll just talk about my day." Nino said, watching Adrien close his eyes again. "This morning I was walking by that new music shop and I was a little skeptical at first because they had Lords new album right up front next to Bowie and Marvin Gaye. You know how I feel about Lord. Yeah, she's got a few hit songs and she's relatable and cool. But she definitely paid Bowie to say she was the new generation of music. I mean, he's Bowie. No one beats Bowie!" Nino kept talking and Adrien let the noise soothe him. It was easy to imagine Nino was right beside him. He loved how passion Nino was about music. Adrien sometimes would find a song deep in the web, a song so few have known about and he'd share it with Nino. 

Nino would already know the song. Everytime. It baffled Adrien with how much someone could know about music. Even when Nino could hear a song and estimate which year it was written and performed. Nino smiled once he saw Adrien's breathing leveled and his mouth droop a little open to let out soft snores.

"Good night, babe." Nino whispered before he logged off. Plagg flew over and toss the phone to the nightstand before he curled up with Adrien on the bed.


	2. Home Alone

The next morning, Adrien was refreshed and ready for the day. He walked into class and sat down right beside Nino who had his headphones on, blasting his music. They smiled at each other before Adrien took out his pencil and paper to get ready for the lesson. Halfway during the period, Adrien felt his hand get tugged and Nino laced his fingers together underneath their desks. Adrien smiled softly as he continued to write some notes off of the screen. 

Little did he knew, there was a heart broken girl sitting right behind him. Marinette was crushed when she first heard of Nino and Adrien’s relationship. Since it made them happy, she forced herself to encourage it. But truthfully, it was killing her. She would kill to have Adrien and he was going out with someone else. She chased away Volpina and Chloe, and all this time she should of been chasing away Nino. No! No. She was happy for them. She had to be. She was sweet old Marinette how would support any type of happiness.

But when she saw them hold hands just now, she could felt the pit in her heart sink just a few more inches. Alya nugded Marinette to get her mind off it. Marinette simply nodded before she returned to the lesson ahead. 

When the bell rang, everyone started to pack up. The crowd of students passed by Adrien’s desk on their way out. Adrien had bent down to grab his backpack and when he sat up, he noticed a folded paper on his desk. 

Adrien glanced outside the classroom doors as he grabbed the paper. When he unfolded it, it read the words “Faggot” across the page in thick black sharpie. 

Adrien crumbled it quickly, ripping it before Nino had the chance to see.

"What the hell was that?" Nino asked, seeing the distress on Adrien’s face. Nino stood and walked over to Adrien’s side, wanting the paper. 

“It’s no big deal." Adrien said, picking up his book bag and sliding it on his shoulder. Though the words settled and made him sick. Adrien kept the crumbled paper in his hands as he bypassed Nino and made a dash for the boys restrooms. 

Nino slowly followed him, giving him a moment alone. Adrien got to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't something to cry over. It was a simple mean note. He had gotten stuff like that before. 

"Hey.." Nino said once he walked inside. "What did it say?" 

“Just a stupid note.” Adrien said, taking a wet paper towel and wiping the back of his neck. “What if someone finds out about us? What if someone saw one of your hickies on me? I told you we have to keep this a secret. No one can find out. If this leeked to my father, he would-" 

"Hey..hey calm down." Nino walked over and wrapped his arms around Adrien. Adrien melted into the embrace, his head buried into Nino’s shoulder. 

"The other kids just think we're close..they don't know we're dating. Only Alya and Marinette know because we told them. Everything’s gonna be okay." Nino said, running his fingers through his blonde hair. Adrien took a breath and looked up at Nino. He pressed their lips together in a quick but gentle kiss before he hugged him tightly. 

"C'mon, babe, let's get you cleaned up." Nino said, taking the damp paper towel and he pressed it to Adrien’s forehead. Nino helped combed Adrien’s hair back to its usual style with his fingers and kissed him on his lips. 

“Just think about later. When we’re home alone. All the naughty things I’m gonna do to a beautiful boy like you.” Nino teased, smiling at Adrien. Adrien felt his cheeks grow warm and he put his hand over Nino’s mouth to shut him up. 

“Let’s put a pin in this til later. Okay?” Adrien said with a hint of nerves. The last thing he wanted was to get an erection in the boy’s restroom in between periods. 

“Worried you can’t keep it in your pants?” Nino teased, sliding his hand down Adrien’s back and squeezing his butt. Adrien gasped, covering his mouth his with hand. 

The bell went off, they should be in there next class already. 

“Nino-”

“Shoot. How long have we been in here?” Nino kissed Adrien and said a quick goodbye. They both rushed to their lockers for books then went their separate ways for different classes. 

The rest of the day went by quickly. Adrien was the first out of school and he waited by the school gate. Kids passed by Adrien and he kept an eye out for anyone passing a second look to him. He was really curious who set that note on his desk earlier.

Nino walked up, seeing Adrien looking off in the distance, lost in thought. Nino walked up behind Adrien, “Boo.” He whispered. Adrien jumped, pressing a hand to his heart. 

“Ass.” Adrien said, looking back at Nino’s loving gaze. “C’mon.” Adrien and Nino walked to his large story mansion. The marble and high ceilings always made Nino stare in awe. 

"Feels like everytime I come over, the house gets smaller." Nino said. 

"It does when you get used to it." Adrien said, looking at the long staircase up towards his room. 

"And your dad's really gone?" Nino asked. 

"Yup! For the entire weekend. Just us." Adrien stated. 

Nino smiled, "Well, what do you wanna do first? We could play some video games..your pool table, or-hm!" 

Nino was silenced as Adrien pressed him against the wall, bringing him in for a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around Nino's neck, closing his eyes as he took what he needed. From the teasing earlier and all his daydreams had lead up to his moment. 

"Sex first. Games later." Adrien said breathlessly as he captured Nino's lips again before he could say anything else. Nino groaned softly against those lips as they Adrien tripped backwards on the first stair and set Nino tumbling on top of him. 

Nino laughed, breaking the kiss and looking down at Adrien. "Why don't we do this in the bedroom?" He asked. 

"Right." Adrien tossed his white jacket off and his shoes onto the stairs as he ran up them to his room.

Nino set his bag down and took off his shoes, looking around Adrien’s large room. Nino opened Adrien’s nightstand. 

“Ah, babe. Do you have any lube or?” Nino asked, his eyes widening as Adrien knelt down on the wood flooring. 

Adrien pulled up a wood slab from the floorboard, underneath was a shoe box of things he never wanted his father to know he had. Adrien pulled out a couple condoms and some lube to toss Nino's way. 

"You keep it in the floorboard?" Nino asked. 

"Yeah." Adrien said, taking off his belt. "My father would start making me go to church if he knew I had condoms and lube." Adrien said, getting on the bed and pushing Nino down so he was on top. 

"But I don't want to talk about my Father right now. Plus, Nino, I don't have a photo shoot for a week so you can leave as many marks as you want." Adrien said as he took his shirt off over his head. He was lean with defined muscles but nothing crazy ripped, just the way Nino liked. 

Adrien straddled Nino’s waist, wrapping his arms around his head as he kissed him deeply.  It got heated quickly as they both broke the kiss only for air. Adrien’s cheeks were red and his eyes were dazed. Both of their erections were straining against the front of their jeans. 

Adrien rocked his hips on top of Nino, his eyes going hazy with lust. 

"Could you.." Adrien muttered, cupping his growing erection. 

"Could I what?" Nino asked, grabbing a hold of Adrien's hips to stop the friction. Adrien whined as he bit his lip. 

"Could you, suck..me. please." He let out, his blush trailing down his neck and bare chest. 

"If you sit on my face like a good boy." Nino hissed, sending a shiver down Adrien's spine. Adrien inched forward, pressed the tip of his growing erection to Nino's lips. Nino opened his mouth and let the erection slid in. 

Adrien's cheek went bright red as he gasped, his hands quickly grabbing his headboard for balance. Nino looked up at his flustered face as he wrapped his lips around the shaft and sucked, rolling his tongue along the shaft. 

Adrien leaned his temple against one of his arms as his heart pounded hard in his chest. "so good.." Adrien let out, rocking his hips. Nino grabbed Adrien’s hips to keep him still as he licked along the cock’s slit, sucking against the head. Nino's other hand was down his own pants, jerking his aching cock to full hardness. 

Adrien whined when Nino's mouth left him to tease and suck at his inner thigh. "Please..please Nino." 

"Take your pants off so I can prep you." Nino stated. Adrien's blood rushed cold at the command in his tone. As much as he didn't want to move, he slid back to take the rest of his clothes off. Adrien tossed his socks to the ground, this left him completely nude. Nino sat up, discarding the rest of his clothes and took the lube to spread on his fingers. 

"Get on your back." Adrien obeyed. 

"Spread your legs." Adrien did, his nails digging into the sheets as he was fully on display. Nino smirked, loving the heated red blush down Adrien's body. Nino went down on Adrien again and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. He secretly loved the way his darker skin looked against Adrien's pale skin. Nino started sucking down his cock again as he worked a fingers into his entrance but it felt loose. Nino slid another finger in with ease. 

"You're ass is being greedy again." Nino said, watching precum drip down Adrien's cock from his words. 

"You want my cock that badly?" Nino teased, rubbing his thumb in the slit. Adrien moaned, rocking his hips a bit. 

"Y-yes." Adrien said softly. 

"Do you deserve it?" Nino pushed Adrien's legs open wider as he worked a third finger inside him. Adrien gasped loudly as the fingers found his prostate, he jerked and his vision blurred a bit. 

"D-deserve it?" Adrien said,whining when the fingers stopped rubbing. 

"Do you deserve it?" Nino asked again, sliding the condom on his own erection. 

"I t-think..ahhh!" Adrien's back arched as his spot was rubbed again. 

"You deserve it, Adrien." Nino stated. "There's no one I would rather do this with than you. You're worth all my time, all my affection, all my love. Accept it already that your so special to me." Nino said as he slid his fingers out and replaced it with his erection. 

Adrien cried out, feeling his eyes start to water. From the pleasure or the words, he didn't know, but he moaned as he hooked his ankle's around Nino's back. 

"I l-love you." Adrien said, his mouth falling open to let out his moans. Nino panted for breath, reaching for Adrien's hand to lace their fingers together. 

"I love you too." Nino said before he captured those lips and kissed Adrien deeply. The room went silent except for the creaks in the bed and the shameless connection of their bodies. Nino could taste the sweat and precum off their bodies and the smelled of the lube filled the room. Adrien pulled away from breath, rocking himself to met Nino's thrust. 

"I-im-" 

"Me too." Nino said as he pinned Adrien's hips down and thrusted to aim dead on at his sweet spot. Adrien reached between their bodies to stroke himself, making his head fall back. Nino was surprised they had lasted as long as they had.  Adrien cried out, cumming on his stomach. 

He basketed in the aftermath as Nino rocked his body down onto his cock. Nino gasped as he came, making Adrien wonder how warm and filling his seed would feel inside him if it wasn't for that condom. 

Nino panted, slowly pulling out. He rolled the condom off and tied the end. Unsure of where the trash bin was, Nino set it on the nightstand. 

Adrien had his eyes closed as he caught his breath. "Say it again." Adrien said, turning his gaze to Nino. Nino smiled softly as he kissed Adrien's lips. 

"I love you." 

Adrien glowed, his face bright in happiness as he rolled over on top of Nino's chest, peppering kissed all over his face and down his neck. 

"Again?" Adrien said. 

Nino chuckled, taking his glasses off to set on the nightstand, sweat was causing them to slip off his nose. 

"I love you." Nino said again, this time with less feeling though. 

Adrien slumped happily against his chest, his eyes drooping closed. "I love you too." He said. "And you were great tonight." He added. 

"I saw you liked the dirty talk." Nino said. 

"I did." Adrien said. "We should do more of that." 

Nino nodded as he wrapped his arms around Adrien, running his fingers through the blonde hair. "Maybe a shower after this? Than..a movie?" He asked. 

Adrien chuckled. "So round 2 in the shower and maybe a make out in front of the tv?" Adrien said. 

"Hey, I said it gracefully." Nino teased. "Not all the time we get to be alone like this." Adrien sighed happily. "It's nice… just you and me." Nino hummed in agreement. 

They stayed this way for a long time, just holding each other and basketing in the afterglow of sex. Nino could felt Adrien pressing gentle kisses to his chest sometimes and releasing little blissful hum that Nino loved to hear. Nino would rub Adrien’s back, tracing his finger down Adrien’s butt. Nino felt the dampness of lube around Adrien’s entrance. 

"You're legs still jello or can I start the shower?" Nino asked. 

"Still jello. You can start the shower though, I'm not too far behind." Adrien said. 

Nino slid out from under him and went to the bathroom to start up the shower. It didn't take long for Adrien to join him. It also didn't take long for them to go at it again. 

Adrien was on his knees, the back of his head was being held as Nino rocked his erection into his mouth. The shower poured down against Nino’s shoulders 

"Relax the jaw, baby. Not to hard. You want my load down your throat right?" Nino tapped Adrien's cheek gently. Adrien's erection laid lonely between his legs as he tried to take Nino down his throat. He choked a little when Nino pulled out than decided to thrust in. Adrien focused on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. 

"Good boy." Nino said as he ran his fingers through Adrien hair, making Adrien’s cock start to leek precum on the shower floor. Adrien pulled off Nino’s cock, sucking down the sides of his shaft before he bobbed his head on Nino's cock again, taking him further down everytime. 

Nino was losing his words as he held the back of the shower wall and came down his throat. Adrien's eyes widened as he pulled off, holding his throat. 

"Babe. You..alright?" Nino asked, regaining his breath. 

"Yeah it.." Adrien looked up, reaching down to squeeze his own cock with a soft moan. "All your cum went right down my throat. I didn't even taste it." Adrien said. 

Nino pulled Adrien's mouth open, he looked into his throat and saw no remains of his seed. Adrien wrapped his lips around the finger and sucked on it greedily. 

"Oh is it your turn now?" Nino teased when he saw how hard Adrien was. Adrien just nodded impatiently, stroking his cock with need. 

"Stand up, I’ll rub your favorite spot." Nino said. Adrien stood and let Nino back him into the wall. Nino dug his finger inside his entrance, finding Adrien’s sweet spot and rubbed at it roughly. At the same time, Nino decided to suck and leave a mark high on Adrien's neck. 

Adrien moaned, spreading his leg out further for better access to his prostate. Once a mark was left, Nino left another and another. Adrien came against the shower well with a choked moan. Nino slid his fingers out and kissed his lover. "Jello legs." He teased, seeing Adrien having a hard time standing. He helped Adrien to the ground of the shower and Nino sat down too. 

Nino got out the shampoo and started washing Adrien's hair for him. Adrien leaned into Nino's hands as they washed him. Even after Adrien could stand, they stayed on the ground and washed up. 

All the cum and sweat was gone now and they both smelled like Adrien's rose body wash. Nino was wiping off with a towel and stepped out for his backpack, taking out a tee-shirt and pajama pants to sleep in. Adrien was blow drying his hair in the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Once they were settled in night clothes, Adrien went through his movies. It was just growing dark outside and the street lights were on. Nino walked over towards the glass windows to look out towards the Eiffel Tower. 

"It's nice tonight." Nino said, pressing his hand to the glass. "I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir are out." Nino said.

Adrien's eyes widened. It was Friday. He was suppose to meet Ladybug for patrol.


	3. Playing Hookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nino have the house to themselves but Adrien forgot he meets up with Ladybug for patrol on Fridays.

Adrien couldn’t just skip out on patrol- out on ladybug. 

Adrien felt his face flush as he glanced towards the shower. He couldn't use that excuse, he just took a shower! 

An excuse. He needed an excuse to leave for a little while. 

Or, make Nino leave for a little while.

"..Hey Nino." Adrien slid his arms around Nino's shoulders.

"You want to go out and rent a movie?" Adrien asked. 

Nino raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure we could. Is there something particular you want to see?" He asked. 

"Hm.."  _ Think Adrien! Think!  _ "I mean, just for you to go out… for a little while." Adrien racked his brain, trying to think of how to explain himself. 

"Oh?" Nino smiled softly. "I think I know what you're getting at." Nino said. 

Adrien swallowed. "You do..?" 

"You want me to leave for a while so you can spice the bedroom up." Nino said knowingly. 

"Spice? Yes, exactly. with candles and such." Adrien nodded. "I would have done it earlier but you see, you followed me home."  _ Score!  _

Nino winked. "How about I head out to get something else instead? Because we're probably not gonna be watching a movie when I get back." Nino said, changing back into his regular clothes and stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. 

"And where are you gonna go then..?" Adrien asked. 

"How about we both surprise each other." Nino said, "I’ll probably be back in about 45 to 60 minutes." Nino walked over to kiss Adrien quickly on the lips. Adrien was a bit fluttered, especially when his butt was slapped when Nino turned to leave. 

Adrien stood frozen, watching Nino leave through his door. He waited until he heard the front doors close, then looked out the windows. Nino walked past the gate, and down the street, no longer seen.

"Plagg!!" Adrien yelled, running down the stairs in his pjs and opening the cabinet door. Adrien made a little shoe box with a bed, blankets, and camembert cheese to keep Plagg out of his hair and happy for Adrien’s night with Nino. 

Plagg glanced up. "Oh man, I thought we weren't gonna have to transform today. I even-" 

"We gotta go. I'm on a time limit." Adrien said as he held out his fist. "Claws out!"

~~~~

"Where is that silly Chat?" Ladybug asked herself as she leaned against the Eiffel Tower. Chat was usually never late. 7.00p.m on the dot, they would meet here for patrol. 

Chat reached out and tapped her shoulder, "Evening, My Lady. Sorry I'm a little late. I lost track of time." He said, leaning against the railing. Ladybug softened when she saw him. 

"Not usual for you to be late, Chat. What made you lose track of time? Did you undo some yarn again?" She teased. 

"Not this time. I actually have some company over… so I was hoping I could leave a bit early. If you're okay with that." Chat said, not wanting to leave her if something was to go wrong.

"It's not my place to keep you. I'm not your boss." Ladybug said, "It even looks pretty quiet tonight so you head home if you wanted. I can take care of tonight." She said confidently.

Chat smiled. "Oh thank you. I barely ever get to see my boyfriend and ton-" 

"You have a boyfriend?" 

Chat blinked. "Oh..whoops. Guess that cats out of the bag."

"That's why you don't flirt with me as much anymore." Ladybug said, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm happy for you." She said with a soft smile. 

"Thanks." Chat turned his gaze away. "You see, we don't get time alone every often-" 

"Say no more, I'll take care of tonight." She said, not wanting to pry into his life too much. 

"Thanks." Adrien said, holding out his stick. "Farewell, My lady." He winked before he dropped from the railing, making his way back to the house. 

Once home, Adrien glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes..claws out." He said and Plagg plopped to the floor with a groan. 

"That was useless." Plagg stated. 

"No, now she won’t stand there waiting for me and, please go back downstairs. I have to get something ready to 'spice up' the bedroom. Whatever that means.." Adrien grumbled as he fumbled to put a candle on the nightstand and lit it. "This candle isn't even scented." Adrien said. 

"He probably meant you." Plagg said. Adrien pulled the blankets back on his bed. 

"Spice me up? How- oh my god." Adrien came to the realization and he blushed. 

"Alright..well Plagg.." he muttered. 

"I'm gone." Plagg grumbled as he floated to his shoe box in the cabinet in the kitchen.

Adrien sighed as he shedded off his clothes and left them on the ground. The thought of him naked and Nino walking in to see it, made his chest pound in lust. Adrien took the lube from earlier and started stretching himself again. Spread out on his bed, his legs open and facing the door.. He knew Nino was going to walk in on this sight- him breathing harshly with a red blush spreading down his chest. 

Adrien was hard in no time, one hand rubbing his cock up and down and the other hand was fingering his entrance. His legs were wide open and he glanced towards the glass window where someone could look in if they really wanted too. Or if ladybug went flying by with her yoyo. Adrien closed his eyes as he kept the rhythm of his fingers rocking in and out of his entrance, missing his prostate to keep himself hard and leaking precum on his stomach. It felt like hours in those minutes he waited for Nino. 

Suddenly, the door open and Adrien moaned at the sight of his boyfriend. Nino’s dark eyes roamed over Adrien’s deserpate and shivering form, soaking up the image. 

Nino took his shirt off over his head and walked over, holding a brown paper bag in his hands. The object inside, he'd just cleaned downstairs and it was ready to use. Adrien's eyes were hazy as he kept fingering himself. 

"Nino." He moaned. Nino leaned over him to press a kiss against his lips. 

"You look so wet.." Nino rolled his fingers in the precum that leaked onto Adrien's stomach. "Have you been thinking about me the whole time?" He asked, nuzzling his neck, daring to leave another mark as he kissed and nipped at it. Adrien groaned, leaning his head back for better access. 

"Y-yes." He said. 

"What would you give for two of me?" He asked, raking his fingers through that blonde hair. Adrien paused at the question.

"Two?" He asked. 

"Let me show you something." Nino took Adrien's hand and took him over to the window. Adrien looked out the window, seeing his reflection against the glass. 

"I bought this." Nino said, taking a darker colored dildo out of the bag to show Adrien. It was the same color as Nino' cock. Adrien swallowed, as he looked it over. 

"It isn't you though.." he muttered. 

"No. But a good thing to pretend and practice on." Nino knelt, sticking the suction end of the dildo on the window. 

Adrien's cheeks flushed, "Nino..that-" 

"Suck it." Nino stated. 

Adrien glanced at the toy than back at Nino. A toy won't feel anything. So why would he give it head. That was just..humiliating. and in front of the reflective window. He’d only see himself. 

"Nino..I-i can't..it's." 

Nino brushed Adrien’s hair back, kissing his ear, “Pretend it's me. Suck on the head like you always do at first." Adrien glanced at it again. 

"I'll reward you." Nino added. Adrien got on his heads and knees as he tapped his lips to the toy and smelted the silicone. "That's it..taste it." Nino stood right behind him, watching him. Adrien parted his lips as he took the toy into his mouth. He tasted around the head before he brought it further into his throat. He was burning in humiliation. Why couldn't he just suck Nino off. Why couldn't- 

"Pleasure it. C'mon, can't you do better than that? Is it humiliating? Anyone could pass by and see you sucking off a toy." Nino said, letting his hand rest on Adrien's exposed ass. “People would think I’m training a slut.”

Adrien pulled off. "Slut.?" 

“You're a slut. And now with this little toy, you can feel the pleasure of being filled from both ends." Nino said, sliding two of his fingers into Adrien. Nino didn't move them, just kept Adrien in place. Adrien slid onto the toy, taking it further into his throat. 

Adrien was gagged by the toy as his salvia coated it, he moved his ass down on Nino's fingers. He moaned softly as he he started rocking his head on the dildo, closing his eyes as he sucked on it. Maybe he could make Nino jealous that a fake thing was getting this attention. Adrien gasped as four fingers were shoved into him but he moaned when they found the right spot, rubbing his prostate. 

"Good boy." Nino said as he got behind Adrien and spread his ass cheeks. "And since you've been such a good boy." Adrien's eyes widened when the fingers were taken out and a soft tongue replaced them. Adrien groaned in pleasure as he bobbed his head faster on the toy. Nino wrapped his hand around Adrien's cock to jerk him as he rubbed his insides with his tongue. Something so gentle assaulting his sweet spot make Adrien roll his eyes back. 

Muffled by the dildo, he hummed warmly as his climax hit it's peek. Cum spattered on the ground the same time Nino took his tongue out. Adrien savored his afterglow and rolled off of the dildo, drool falling from his lips to the ground. Nino chuckled as he kissed Adrien, turning his lover around to see the glossed over look in his brilliant green eyes. 

"C'mon babe, I'm still hard. Wake up for round two." Nino said. Adrien looked down and saw how hard Nino was. Adrien nuzzled his head down against Nino’s crotch, mouthing at the thin boxers covering Nino’s cock. 

"Eager for a real one, huh." Nino teased but it ended in a gasp as Adrien dove his hand into Nino’s boxers and squeezed his cock. Adrien let his tongue roll under in before taking it deep into his throat, 

Nino’s hips nearly buckled as his head arched backwards. "Ahh!" Nino moaned in surprise.

"Adrien… babe, wait a moment." Adrien raised an eyebrow and took his mouth off him, licking his lips. 

Nino helped Adrien to his hands and knees then Nino held the dildo still. "Ease backwards." He said. Adrien got on his elbows as he backed up onto the toy. 

He moaned as he took every inch of it into him. Adrien took a moment to adjust. He was already in love with his new toy. Nino stood before Adrien, tracking the tip of his cock against his lips.  

"Go ahead and suck the real thing." Nino smirked as he Adrien did just that. Adrien even got to fuck himself the way he craves, just a deep inside rub against his sweet spot. The thick scent of Nino in his mouth and the dildo were making tears of sweet pleasure run don Adrien’s cheeks. 

Nino rocked his hips into his mouth, groaning as he cum into his throat. Adrien drank it down greedily as he fucked himself back on the dildo, his ass pressed hard against the glass. He moaned once the now softened cock left his mouth. Adrien just had to finish.

"..s-so close.." Adrien panted as he used his weight to rock and thrust the toy into him. He slid his hand down his body to jerk himself off. His grip going faster and slopper as his orgasm took over. With one last thrust, he came on the floor for a second time with a long moan of pleasure. 

Adrien slowly slid off the toy when he was fucked out, crawling away from his juicies on the ground towards Nino who wrapped him up in his arms. "I got you..I'm so proud of you." Nino said, petting his hair. 

Adrien smiled sleepily as he nuzzled into his chest. "Take me to the bed." Adrien said. 

"Yes sir." Nino said, carrying him over to the bed and laid them both down. He kissed Adrien lovingly as he covered them with a soft sheet. 

"Well, I'm officially fucked out." Adrien muttered. "But it was good. I loved spending today with you." He said. 

"Me too." Nino said, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Adrien said as he leaned against his chest to listen to his heart beat. They both fell asleep together, holding hands tightly throughout the night.

~~~~~~~

About three miles away was a white limo riding down the road. 

"Cancel the show?! How can they cancel the show?! I was suppose to be in New York City right now. Instead after a five hour delay to board the plane, they call me to say New York fashion week is canceled." Gabriel Agreste angrily ranted in the limo on the way home. 

"Sir. The weather conditions are awful. No planes could go West. They canceled the show because three big time fashion designers couldn't make it." Natalie said, trying to offer Mr. Agreste some headache medicine. 

"It's fine, Natalie." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hated when things didn’t go according to plan. "I just want to get home, take a shower to get the airport smell off me and get into bed." Gabriel huffed, pulling up to his home. 

"Sir, it's midnight. Adrien is probably asleep by now." Natalie said. 

"I know that. I don't want to scare him in the morning when he hears someone else in the house. I'm going to run up and tell him the flight was canceled." Agreste said as the limo rode in through the gate and up to the mansion. Gabriel got out with his bags and walked inside. 

Nino snored, his arm drape over Adrien’s waist. Adrien smiled in his sleep at the gentle loving warmth. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable. 


	4. Locked In

Natalie stood out in front of the house taking their bags from the cab. Gabriel Agreste took his trunk into the house and set it at the base of the stairs. 

“I’m going to tell Adrien we’re home.” Gabriel said.

“Alright, sir.” Natalie nodded, tipping the cab driver with a ten from her back pocket. 

Gabriel walked up the stairs, slipping his glasses off to rub his tired eyes. He knocked on Adrien's door. 

"Adrien." Gabriel said. "Adrien."  _ Must be sleeping.  _

Gabriel opened the door and peeked into the room. He turned on the lab by Adrien’s desk and walked over to the bed. He gasped when he saw a second body beside his son, it was then he realized it wasn’t just a body, but a naked young man. Nino was sleeping with his arm around Adrien. Adrien was snoring lightly, his blonde hair a mess against the pillows. 

Gabriel took in the image in awe, his eyes wide. He didn’t even know Adrien was sexually active, nevertheless, that Adrien would sneak a boy into his bedroom when he was gone. Gabriel could see that Adrien was obviously getting to the age of being sexualy active but he never- he thought he’d have time before this started happening. 

His son. His pure son. In bed with a boy he already didn't approve off, slick and naked pressed against each other, sleeping soundly. Gabriel turned on the bedroom lamp. The click made Adrien’s eyes flicker. Adrien gasped and jumped forward, his eyes adjusting to the figure in front of him. 

"..Father?"

“Adrien!”

Nino rubbed the sleep from his eyes, turning to the voice. 

"I come home early, thinking to find my son asleep. I wouldn't even have minded you staying up late to play video games and whatnot. But this!" Gabriel said.

"Father..please, I-" Adrien 

"And you!" Gabrielle pointed at Nino. "I knew you were a bad influence from the start and now look at this! You spend the night in my son’s bedroom that reeks of sex! You’re both nude! Do you have no shame?" 

"Father!" Adrien yelled back. "Please. I let Nino in. I wanted him here."

“Calm down, Mr. Agreste. Please. We were safe. I take all responsibility.” Nino said, sliding out of bed and putting on his pants. He didn’t know where his underpants were.

Gabriel shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have never looked at you and been so disgusted, Adrien. You’re such a smart boy, why go around throwing it away with low lifes like this!” 

“Hey!” Nino said.

“Nino is not a low life, Father. Please.”

"It’s not like this was a hookup or just a whatever thing. We’ve been in a relationship for a while.” Nino said. 

"Relationship!? How long has this been going on?!" Gabrielle grabbed Adrien by his elbow and forced him forward. 

Adrien grunted in pain as his father pulled him forward and Gabriel got a good sight of the hickies on his neck. 

"..well." Nino said, biting his lip.

"Tell me!" Gabrielle forced Adrien's chin up to look him in the eyes. 

"...months… Father." Adrien muttered. 

Gabrielle let go of Adrien and stepped backwards, shaking his head. "I can't believe this.. any of this. You." He pointed at Nino. "Get out. Now." 

Nino turned towards Adrien who just nodded, waving for him to go. Nino grumbled, taking his shirt and his backpack. "We were responsabile. Condoms, everything. I love your son." Nino stated as he buckled his belt. He grabbed his shirt off of the ground on the way to the door and waved to Adrien. Gabriel waited until Nino was out of the room and closed the door. 

Adrien bowed his head in shame as Gabriel crossed his arms. "Adrien. You now have my attention. My full attention. Now at two in the morning. Anything else you want to tell me? Like how long you've been having sex under my roof with a boy I don't approve of?" Gabriel said. 

"..I.i alrea-." Adrien said. 

"I can't hear you."

"I said, I already told you, me and Nino have been together for months… nine or ten months." Adrien said. 

Gabrielle shook his head with a sigh. "And how long has that boy been snuck into my house while I've been here?" 

"..twice.."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?” Gabriel clenched his fist. 

“...” Adrien felt his cheeks going hot, unable to look his father in the eyes. “Father. I’m sorry.”

“No phone, no tv, no computer, no electronics of any kind. No school, no leaving this house without me, Natalie, or your bodyguard. None of your lessons have Nino in them so you will go to them accordingly but that is the only times you will leave this house.” Gabriel said. 

“Father. No, please. Don’t take school away.” Adrien said, holding the sheets over his waist as he slid his legs to the ground. 

"I can’t believe my own son snuck something like this behind my back.  My own son… and to be sneaking around behind my back, having sex of all things." Gabriel said. 

"You would of never approved of him, Father. That was why."

“Of course I wouldn’t approve! Adrien, how could you think this was okay?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien said. 

"Does anyone else know?"

"..A few friends from school know but that's it." Adrien said. 

"And every time you were "late night studying at Nino's house?" Gabriel snapped. 

"We were studying!" Adrien said. 

Gabriel shook his head. "You're not going back to that school." He stated. 

Adrien's eyes widened, leaning up from the bed. "But Father-!"

"You're going to the doctors to get checked for whatever diseases you might have now that you've been..experimenting." he choked that word out like venom. 

"Nino's the only one. Once! I’m not some sexual deviant.” 

"And why should I believe you! You-" Gabriel went stepping towards the bed when his foot didn't touch the floor and sunk into the floorboard. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he looked down at an open box. 

"Wait!" Adrien crawled to the edge of the bed to grab some pants. He got up from the bed.

"What is all this?" Gabrielle pulled the box out of the floor and saw- a slim vibrator, a makeshift dildo made of tissues and plastic wrap, and three things of anal lube. Underneath was a stack of gay porn magazines and even a book that said “how to :safe anal sex. For men.”

Gabrielle quickly let the box drop, "Adrien. Where did you get all this?" 

Adrien sighed, his face flushed, “..No where.” 

“Adrien!” 

“... I bought it.” 

“Nino bought them for you didn’t he?”

"Not everything is Nino's fault. I was the one that invited him over this evening."

"He put these ideas in your head!"

"No he didn't. Father. Listen to me!" Adrien said.

"..what is that?" Gabrielle pointed across the room to the window. The suction cup dildo still hung on the window (Gabriel, seriously came in at a bad time). Gabriel gasped in disgust when he realized what it was. He threw his arms into the arm. 

"I’m done.” Gabriel said, “I leave you for a day, Adrien! And you. I can't believe any of this! You've turned into a freaky, kinky lustful boy with no morals." He said, “We’ll continue this in the morning. Now, I’m going to bed and I expect you to be at the breakfast table at nine sharp. We’ll further discuss the plan then.” Gabriel said.

“But Father! Please..”

Gabriel took Adrien’s phone from the nightstand then walked out of the room, slamming the door close. Adrien sat in shock, his eyes still ringing from the door slam. He pressed his face to his hands, taking in some deep breaths to calm down.  _ Everything _ , he thought, his father was taking everything away from him. 

“Plagg?” Adrien looked around his shoulder at where Plag usually slept at night. Then he remembered that Plagg was in a shoebox in the kitchen. Adrien got up and put on a pair of pajama pants and a plain t-shirt, sniffling tears back as he dressed. He had to call Nino but he couldn’t. 

Adrien sat down in front of his computer and logged onto the internet. Yes, Gabriel hadn’t shut them down yet. Gabriel probably wouldn’t get to it until tomorrow aways so he had time. Adrien got on Facebook first and send a message to Nino, “Father took my phone. Says he is going to take me out of school too. Nino, I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” Adrien sent. Then he copied and pasted this same message into Nino’s Instagram. 

Adrien felt a tear slid down his cheek as he waited for Nino to respond. Nino probably wasn’t even home yet and as Adrien waited, the longer the minutes felt. Adrien placed his head into his hands.

“I’m so stupid.” Adrien said, clenching his hair. 

Adrien wiped his cheek and stood from the desk. He went and took the dildo off of the glass window and put it in the shoebox. He took the shoebox and all his magazines and hid them at the top of his closet. Adrien put the board back into the floor. 

Adrien then settled on his bed and pressed a tissue to the end of his leaking nose. He couldn’t stop the small sobs that broke from his chest. He was going to get stuck in his house again and the thought made him sick with regret and shame. 

“I can’t do it.” Adrien said, “I can’t get stuck in here again.”

* * *

 

"Sir, what are you going to do about, Adrien?" Nurno asked, floating in front of Gabriel. Gabriel looked out his large window over Paris, his hands behind his back. 

"I'm sorry I acted that way towards you, Adrien. But I'm running out of ideas. Style Queen failed, Chameleon failed. Everyone has failed… Nooroo, dark wings rise!" Gabriel said, his skin changed into Hawk Moth.

"I have a broken hearted son that hates this world right now. This is what I've been waiting for.” Hawk Moth said, “Adrien never gets this angry but now I’ve done it. His rage, his fear, his ripped open heart. Haha! Isn't the power of love just so destructive!?" A black and purple butterfly fluttered out of his staff and out the open window. 

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize my heart broken son!" 


	5. Divergence

The akuma flew through the chilled night air and made a turn towards the Agreste house.

Adrien threw a tear stained tissue in the trash, only to see a yellow bracelet on the corner of his nightstand. It was one of the wristbands Nino always wore. Of course Nino left him the yellow one. When walking into school one morning Nino placed his hand on Adrien’s head and told him his hair was more gold than blonde.

“What?” Adrien said, taking Nino’s hand off of his head.

Nino held out his wristbands, he had a golden and a yellow band, between a blue, pink, and red band. “I’d say you’re pretty enough to be a model, but you are, so I’d say you’re pretty enough to star in a commercial but you have. So It’s determined, you’re just the prettiest person.” Nino teased.

Adrien laughed as he looked over Nino’s bands, “I hated that perfume commercial. I still can’t watch it with a straight face.”

“What did it say? Radiant? Carefree? Um..” Nino laughed.

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Commercial for ten seconds on air and billboards. That paid off our lake house.”

“No shit..”

Suddenly Adrien stood on the sidewalk on the way to school. He pointed to the gold band on Nino’s wrist. “And I like that one. It’s my favorite. Reminds me of your eyes.” Adrien said. Nino smiled at him with a particular softness in his eyes.

“I know you don’t like PDA so when we’re changing for gym later. After you’re done changing, met me in the big bathroom around by the water fountains.” Nino said.

Adrien smiled back with a nod. That last big bathroom by the gym was just one of there many makeout spots. They took advantage of any time alone together they could get.

Now that gold band was on Adrien’s nightstand. Nino left it there on purpose when he wa getting kicked out by Gabriel. Adrien slid it on his right hand and caught a glimpse of the black and purple striped butterfly coming towards him. Adrien gasped, jumping up from the bed.

“An akuma?”

The akuma fluttered above his head. Adrein ducked to the floor.

“Plagg!” Adrien ran to the hallway. He remembered Plagg was in the kitchen still in his shoebox. The akuma phased through his wall right before Adrien’s eyes. Adrien gasped and jumped over the last tier of stairs. It was a good six feet down and Adrien’s bottom feet sting as they hit the solid floor.

Even as Chat Noir, Adrien wouldn’t be able to stop an akuma without ladybug. Adrien didn’t want to hurt anyone. He knew every akuma victim and he knew how the song and danced played out.

Adrien ran to his Father’s bedroom door. “Father! Father help!” Why wasn’t he opening the door?

Adrien ran towards the kitchen, placing his hand on the cabinet door just as the akuma phased into the gold band on his wrist. Adrien clapped his hands over his ears. Plagg heard Adrien's voice and peeked out the cabinet door just in time to see the akuma phase into Adrien’s skin. Plagg gasped and flew back inside. He couldn't let Adrien find him now he was under Hawk Moth's control.

“No. Adrien.” Plagg said, pressing his ear against the cabinet door to listen.

“No! No! I won’t let you do this. I’m not going to help you!” Adrien said, falling to the ground and trying to wrestle the akuma from his head. The voice, the power, the thrill was tempting but he had to resist.

“Yes you will.” Hawk Moth said.

“Get out! Get out! Help!” Adrien screamed, anything to keep Hawk Moth’s voice from his ears. Plagg’s heart broke at Adrien’s desperate cry for help but all he could do was keep himself hidden. Plagg phased through the kitchen doors and flew through the chilly air towards Master Fu. He had to tell him what happened to his Chat Noir.

“I want to give you power and strength, isn’t that want you deserve against all those who have wronged you?” Hawk Moth said.

Adrien couldn’t fight it. The akuma was filling his thoughts and draining his soul. Adrien felt the power course through him, the promise of reward and the tempting strength. It was giving him a thirst for greed, for power.

“Divergence.” Hawk Moth smiled. “You've had to hide who you truly are from your father your whole life. You lie to keep yourself from getting punished. Now I'm giving you the power to inflict punishment on to those who have wronged you. I am giving you the power to destroy the barriers that try to keep you inside. All I ask in exchange is Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous." Hawk Moth said, the voice ringing in Adrien's ears.

“I… I can’t get stuck in here again.” Adrien said. When he opened his eyes, they were completely black.

“Of course not. Use these powers to free yourself.” Hawk Moth said.

The akuma inside his wrist band sparked then Adrien’s blonde hair turned black and his skin went a matte grey. Tears like black globs trickled down his cheeks. Adrien’s grey skin started cracking and crumbling apart on his face, neck, and then down his body. Inside the cracks was pure black space. Adrien was colorless and bleak, a form of sadness in a person’s nightmares.

The wristband turned black and started boiling and crackling but Adrien did not see it. Adrien walked back over to Gabriel’s office door-the same door Gabriel hadn’t opened no matter how loud Adrien screamed for help. Adrien pressed his hand to the door. The bracelet shined and the door cracked apart, bursting broken chips of wood against the floor inside. It broke with the same amount of violence a wrecking ball would have had against it.

Adrien smiled at his new found power and walked into his father’s office. Inside the office was pictures of Adrien, the large table, his father’s work desk, and his mother’s portrait. Adrien ran his hand along every inch of his own pictures and they crumbled under his finger tips. The pictures were ash by the time they fell against the floor.

Adrien stopped at his mother’s portrait, he didn’t dare touch it. Instead, he turned around and broke Gabriel’s computer. Hawk Moth grimaced as he watched his stuff get shattered.

"Divergence. Either go out and find Ladybug and Chat Noir or I'm going to take your powers away."

"Shup up!" Adrien touched his hand to the floor. His father's entire office crumbled and sunk. The table crunched into two and chairs split in half. Books were ripped and dirt flew up from under the foundation.

"I’ll get you the miraculouses, I already know where one is and I have a good plan on how to get ladybugs. " Adrien said, walking out of his house.

Hawk Moth’s eyes widened, “You already know a miraculous holder?”

Adrien just chuckled, “Stay off my back for a little while and I’ll give you your miraculous. And ladybugs for that matter.” Adrien walked up to the gate on his house and pressed his hand to it. He watched the entire solid steel gate crumble around the estate.

"I know just how to get her attention" Adrien said as he stepped over the ashes of the gate. Adrien then disintegrated into thin air, crackling until he was black dust in the wind.

Hawk Moth’s eyes widened as he searched for Adrien but was unable to see where he went. “Adri- Divergence!” He said, fear rushing through him.

Nino just arrived home and he threw his bag down. He sighed, pulling out his phone to see if Adrien sent him a message. He got Adrien’s messages from Facebook and Instagram. Nino clicked on them as he opened his bedroom door. Nino turned on the lights.

Nino was racked with guilt and uncomfort. He couldn’t believe they got caught by Adrien’s father. He would have rather got caught by his own parents because they wouldn’t punish him even a third of what Adrien was going to be punished. Nino had half a mind to go back to Adrien’s just to check on him but he wouldn’t be invited inside, he knew. Adrien’s father was going to hate him more than ever now. Nino sat down on his bed when he felt a dip of weight and he turned around.

There, Adrien sat in his new form on Nino’s bed, laying on his stomach, playing with the gold bracelet on his wrist.

Nino gasped, “Who are you?” He snapped back to his feet.

With eyes like coals, Adrien smiled at him.

“Nino. Something amazing has happened. Look. I’m akumatized but I’m in full control. I just have powers now.” Adrien said, sitting up on the bed.  

“Adrien… What did he do to you?” Nino stared at Adrien’s dark, lifeless eyes and the details of cracks in his face. His shock turned into concern.

Adrien shook his head, “Nino, this means we can be together.”

“What are you talking about? We gotta get you to Ladybug right now and get that butterfly out of you.” Nino said, tugging Adrien to the door but he stood solid.

“Nino. It’s still me.” Adrien said, confused.

With Hawk Moth in your head.” Nino said, his concern growing thick went Adrien didn’t realize the problem.

“No. No, now it can just be me and you. No one stands in the way.”

"But what about your father?" Nino asked.

"My father." Adrien. Jumped off of the bed, biting on the end of his thumb nail. "Then my father will just have to go then, won't he." Adrien said.

"Adrien this is insane, you have to go to Ladybug."

Adrien snapped his eyes towards Nino. Nino gasped.

"You don't like me anymore, do you?"

"I like the real you.”

"You don't understand. I have to keep these powers forever. Nothing will get in our way now."

"Adrien. This isn't you. You're brainwashed!"

"Can't you see I'm doing this for the better. For me. I could destroy the world if I wanted too." Adrien held up his hand, the bracelet sparked with black magic.

Nino held his hands up, "take it easy. Adrien. Please. But you have to listen to me. I'm on your side."

"No. No you aren't because you're terrified of me. I can see it in your eyes." Adrien said.

"Adrien. I love you."

Adrien slammed his fist against Nino's wall and the concrete crumbled and shook to the ground. The roof paved into the ground and Nino braced as ceiling dust coated him.

"Why does everyone lie to me!" Adrien screamed, his hair full of dust as the black magic swirled around his wrist.

Nino scanned the room for anything in defense. He didn't have a knife or a anything sharp right on hand but he did keep a small can of pepper spray by his nightstand. It was old and probably out of date but he grabbed it, pointed and squeezed.

A straight line of reeking fluid went towards Adrien's face and he let out a wail of disgust and pain. Adrien shielded his face, the toxic smell burning his nose and sending adrenaline to his vein.

Nino made a run for the door and down his stairs. The moment he made it out to the living room, he felt the foundations of his house start to rumble. Nino couldn't make it to the front door. The roof started to cave in and window glass broke. The glass door leading to his backyard was the closest to him and the thick glass was already cracking apart into shards. Nino ran, shielding his eyes as he jumped through the glass door. Some of the broken glass got stuck in his side and he scrapped a nasty cut from his knee to his ankle. Adrien was already standing outside before Nino.

"Divergence. How long do you plan on playing this charade. Get me my miraculous's or I'll take your powers away." Hawk Moth said, slamming his crane against the attic floor.

Adrien held his hands over his ears. "I know. I’ll get them, Hang on!”

Nino trembled as Adrien walked towards him.

"Nino. Please." Adrien reached out to Nino just as a yoyo string wrapped around his wrist. He looked up and there was Ladybug on a roof next door. She'd came in a hurry when the house had collapsed. Marinette had been sleeping at this time but the dust and the rumble of Nino’s house collapsing sent her out to investegate.

"There. Divergence! Get her miraculous!"

Adrien was dragged backwards by his arm away from Nino, his back hit the building behind him. "Ladybug! This is none of your business!" Adrien said, the yoyo unwrapped around his arm and Ladybug jumped down in front of Nino.

"I know an akumatized victim when I see one. Nino, run." Ladybug said. The yoyo unwrapped around Adrien as he ran forward to strike a punch but was kicked down to the ground.

"Chat, where are you?" Ladybug said into her yoyo.

Adrien felt anther crack break against his skin when he hit the wall behind him.

“Ladybug! I thought I’d have some time before you showed up.” Adrien said, “You didn’t even give me the chance to set up an ambush.” Adrien said as she struck him in the chest with her yoyo. He was punched to the ground, a crack forming in his chest as he  recovered from the hit. Ladybug grabbed Nino in her arms and jumped, running across Paris to get some distance between her and Divergence. How could she defeat someone she couldn’t even touch?

“It’s Adrien!” Nino said. Ladybug paused in surprise.

“That’s Adrien Agreste?” She asked.

“The akuma has to be in his bracelet. I gave it to him. Everything he touches with that hand gets destroyed.” Nino explained.

Ladybug stopped on top of a building and set Nino down. “Take the elevator down and find a safe place to hide.” She said.

“I’ll be here if you need me ladybug.” Nino said, waving to her as he went to the elevator to get to the bottom floor.

Ladybug took a refreshing breath and tried to contact Chat once more. Just as the call failed, a nearby building started to collapse before her eyes. Ladybug gasped, moving backwards and to another building top.

Ladybug looked up at Adrien, his eyes black and his bones starting to shift and morph inhumanly underneath his gray skin. “Give me your miraculous!” Adrien thrusted himself towards her. She fell against the road with him overtop of her body, pinning her arms down with his knees. Adrien was about to turn her, turn her to ash when Ladybug brought her knees to her chest and kicked Adrien off her, getting to her feet.

Ladybug looked at Adrien in panic. Alone and conscious panic. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, she threw her yoyo to the sky.

“Lucky Charm!”

Raining down from the sky was a little green turtle shell. Ladybug looked at it for a moment of confusion then gasped. Of course, she needed backup.

Ladybug dodged a hit from Divergence as she ran, taking the first opportunity on the ground where she couldn’t be seen and de-tranformed. Adrien was confused when he no longer saw Ladybug. _Coward_. Adrien walked down the road in silence, trying to listen for any movement. Nino had taken the elevador down, just as Ladybug instructed, and he was peeking through a hotel window at Adrien. Nino kept his breathing swallow and a hand over his mouth.

Marinette put Tikki in her purse and rushed across Paris to find Master Fu. Marinette ran so fast she was out of breath by the time she made it to Master Fu’s suite.

Tikki had to do most of the explaining. She said Chat Noir was nowhere to be found and an akumatized form of pure destruction was loose around Paris. Master Fu didn’t seem too surprised by this fact and opened the box of micarous’s for Marinette. Marinette was about to take the Fox necklace when she paused and asked for the turtle miraculous.

Master Fu gave her a trusted smile, “of course.” he said as he handed it over. Marinette was gone as soon as she came. Marinette transformed back into ladybug and followed the sound of buildings crumbling and people screaming.

* * *

 

Master Fu signed, closing the door behind Marinette. Plagg came out from behind the door, worry on his face. Plagg hadn’t wanted Tikki to see him, though she must have known he was there.

“Master Fu,” Plagg asked. “Are you going to take Adrien away from me?” 

“If a miraculous holder can be akumatized, they are no longer worthy. You know the ancient scripture, Plagg.” Master Fu said, his voice thick with sympathy. 

“But that literally was wrote a million years ago, surely one exception-” 

“This is how it’s done, Plagg.” Master Fu said, passing a look to Plagg. Plagg sighed in defeat, rubbing his face. 

“I want to say goodbye.” Plagg said. 

“That is your choice.” Master Fu said, closing up the box of miraculous and putting them back under the music player.  The only sound in the room was distance screams and construction falling apart. Master Fu sat down in the middle of the floor, taking a cleansing breath while Plagg went over to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight outside. 


	6. The fall of Divergence

Ladybug flew from building to building in Paris with Nino at her side. She’d found him at the building she’d left him and he’d transformed into Carapace. She watched three buildings in the distance crumbling and turning to dust. Another building collapsed then street signs. Ladybug flew towards the screams and saw Adrien akumatized persona, Divergence, pressing his hand to the front of city hall. 

Adrien was destroying everything he touched as he walked down the street, his eyes black and furious. 

“See, keep causing destruction, Divergence. Lure Chat Noir and Ladybug to you.” Hawk Moth said. 

“I’m looking for Nino. Ladybug couldn’t have taken him far.” Adrien said. Citizens of Paris watched in horror as Adrien pressed his hand to the side of Marinette’s bakery. 

Her home, the entire building came down. 

“No!” Ladybug bug screamed. 

“There she is! Grab her miraculous, Divergence!” Hawk Moth said. 

Adrien’s void like eyes turned just in time to see Ladybug and he tackled her. Adrien pinned her arms to the ground. She struggled, pushing up on him to let her go. Then something happened she had not expected- Adrien bent forward like he was going for a kiss. His skin brushed against her cheek and then her eyes widened in terror. 

Adrien clenched his teeth down on Ladybug’s ear lobe. He bit off the ladybug earring and the skin around her. Ladybug arched, screaming, pushing Adrien off of her with adrenaline pumping through her veins. Half of her ladybug costume started fading away now that she wore only one ear ring. 

Nino threw his shield at Adrien and knocked him to the ground. The earring flew out of his mouth and landed far from his grasp. 

Ladybug got to her feet quickly to grab it. Without hesitation, she took her fresh off from around the earing and jabbed the miraculous on the right cartledge of her other ear, forcing the jewelry through her skin. When in place, the costume started forming back over her feet, hands, and just the corner of her masks. Not much had been revealed about her identity. 

Nino had Adrien pinned on the ground, his entire form struggling to keep Adrien down. 

“Ladybug! What do we do?!” Nino said. 

Does a hero remain a hero if they give up? Ladybug knew they couldn’t win. She still needed help. She was out of ideas and out of time. 

Adrien threw Nino off him. Nino landed painfully on his back. Adrien ran towards Ladybug. She didn’t have Chat Noir, she needed him and he wasn’t here to fight this battle by her side. 

Ladybug raised her hand to the sky, “lucky char-” 

Marnette felt something fast pass by her, she just caught the breeze of it. 

When Ladybug lowered her arms, she saw Plagg before her. 

Plagg was kissing the tip of Adrien's nose with gentle tenderness. Plagg's eyes were teared as he floated backwards and watched his Adrien turn to black crumbs. It appeared as if Adrien was instantly rotting away, his eyes wide with panic. "Whats happening?" Adrien looked down at his hands as they spilled away like sand. Adrien's ashes fell to the floor and Plagg dropped down to his knees in defeat, his heart in pieces. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Plagg whispered. “I shouldn’t have let this happen to you.” 

Ladybug watched the akuma fly up from the ashes and she tapped her yoyo. She caught the butterfly. 

"Miraculous ladybug." She said, letting her magic swirl from her yoyo and transform the city back to its original state. 

Buildings were repaired and all the destruction was restored. Paris looked like it had before the attack. Adrien was the last one fixed and when he opened his eyes, he remembered nothing. 

Adrien took in a sharp panicked breath, his eyes wide as he looked around. "Ladybug?" Adrien said. 

"You were akumatized. Are you alright?" Ladybug asked. 

"I... I think so." Adrien looked over himself in shock.

"C'mon, I can help you home if you'd like." Ladybug offered her hand. Adrien just looked at her hand, his mind racing, "did I hurt anyone?" 

"..." ladybug dealt with scared victims all the time but this usually wasn't one of their first questions. "Any damage caused is now restored to its natural state. None of this is your fault." Ladybug said with a gentle smile. 

Adrien forced himself to stand on shaky legs, he was still in his pajama bottoms and one of Nino's t-shirts. 

"Thank you. But I can manage getting home." Adrien said, looking around to find out where exactly he was. . 

Ladybug nodded, extending her yoyo. "You're positive?" She asked. Adrien nodded. 

“I got him.” Nino said, waking up in his usual attire, the turtle bracelet in his hand. 

Ladybug smiled, taking the bracelet from Nino.

“Nino.” Adrien said, his shoulders drooped in relief. “Nino…” Adrien wanted to say a million things. Things like, “I’m scared, What did I do? How am I here? I feel like I’m gonna throw up. Why is there blood in my mouth? I feel disgusting,” just to name a few. 

“I got ya, babe.” Nino said, holding his hand out to him. Adrien bypassed the hand and went straight for a hug, nearly putting all his weight into it. Adrien buried his face into Nino’s neck, his chest heaving but he kept from crying.

 

* * *

“Bug out.” Ladybug said with a wave, pushing up and flew out of the road. Marinette went back to Master Fu’s to deliver the Turtle Miraculous. When she got there, Plagg was sitting on the carpet beside Master Fu. 

“Thanks again for letting me borrow this.” She said, “But thank you even more for.. You know, ending the fight.” Marinette said to Plagg. Tikki flew over to Plagg and saw the sadness in his eyes. Tikki knew the rule, the cruel rule. 

“Marinette. I want to let you know I’ll be picking a new Chat Noir for you.” Master Fu said. 

“What?” Marinette frowned.

“The owner of the Chat Noir miraculous can no longer help you. He has proved himself unworthy.” Master Fu said. 

“I don’t understand.” Marinette said. 

“The old Chat Noir can never help you. I can’t say too much in regards to his identity.” Master Fu said. 

Marinette didn’t believe this. “No. You can’t do this.” Marinette said. “We’re a team. We’ve always been a team. You can’t separate us now. Do you know how many people that is going to put in danger? Chat Noir wasn’t with me today and Paris almost collapsed.”

Master Fu held up his hand, “I can’t argue with you. It is how it has to be. Telling you more about how he violated the miraculous honor puts his identify as sake. ANd now that he has proved worthy, he will be susceptible for it to happen again.”  

Marinette shook her head, “You can’t do this.” She said. 

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” Master Fu said. “I really, truly am sorry. I know how good a pair you two were but he can’t be at your side anymore.”

Marinette looked from him to Plagg and Tikki and no one moved, no one said anything. 

“Am I supposed to do this by myself?” Marinette asked. 

“I want to give you the fox miraculous. That Alya girl can help you.” Master Fu said as he looked at Plagg. “I may not look for a Chat Noir right away. I can’t think of any person to take the job.” Master Fu said. 

Marinette glanced at the fox miraculous but shook her head. 

“Please, Master Fu. Chat Noir has saved so many lives and fought beside me in many battles. Surely there is something I can do.” Marinette said, deserpete. 

“Nothing can be done.” Master Fu said. Plagg bowed his head. 

“Then you don’t have a ladybug either.” Marinette said. Tikki’s eyes widened as she looked up at marinette. 

“Wait. Marinette. What about saving Paris?” Tikki asked. 

“I can’t save Paris without Chat Noir. So why should I even try.” Marinette said as she took the earrings from her ears. Tikki remained floating there, nevertheless, because inside Marinette’s soul, she did not want to give up Ladybug. 

Marinette held the earrings out for Master Fu. He looked at them, then reluctantly took them from her. 

“Very well.” He said, “You really were a great ladybug.” Master Fu said, sadness in his voice. He had a feeling she would follow him, but he didn’t want her too. 

“Thank you for the experience.” Marinette said, catching a glimpse of Tikki as she turned around and walked out. It wasn’t until the door closed behind her, she felt the true extent of what she’d done. She’d given up her miraculous. 

Marinette walked home, feeling alone and empty. She missed Tikki’s presence, and the fact she was terrified walking down the dark streets of Paris at this hour. She usually held herself high, knowing she could defend herself but she couldn’t now. 

She gave away everything for Chat Noir, a boy she didn’t even know his real name or face. Marinette stopped in the street. She made a mistake. She needed her miraculous. What would happen in the case of an akuma atack? Marinette then kept walking, this thoughts going through her head. 

But she kept on walking until she got home. 

 

* * *

 

Nino walked into his house, holding Adrien’s hand. Nino decided to take Adrien back to his place for the rest of the night. Nino tip toed, pushing Adrien into his room. 

Nino kissed Adrien’s cheek, “I’m gonna go tell my mama I left our sleep over early because we… um, we had a fight? I’ll try not to give an excuse unless she asks for one. I’ll just go tell her I’m home.” Nino said. 

Adrien nodded, watching Nino leave. Adrien felt all shivery and disturbed with himself. He couldn’t believe he lost all control that he had.  

Then Adrien feft over his hand and didn’t feel his ring. Adrien instantly gasped and stood from Nino’s bed, nearly tripping into Nino’s computer desk. 

“Did I drop it?” Adrien asked, feeling into his pockets. “Oh my god, did I give it to Hawk Moth? No. No, I had the ring and Plagg in the kitchen. They’re there.” Adrien said, placing a hand on his heart in relief. Adrien had taken his ring off and Plagg was still in his box in the kitchen. He knew right where Plagg was, he didn’t need to worry. He’d be there in the morning. Of course, Adrien wanted to get home early before anyone might make breakfast and wonder through the kitchen cupboards. 

Nino walked back in, “Oh, Adrien. Babe, you’re really pale.” Nino said, pressing his wrist to Adrien’s head to take his temperature. 

“I’m just tired and shook up. I can’t believe this happened.” Adrien said. 

“Then why don’t we get some rest?” Nino said, gesturing to his bed. 

“But this is a single..” Adrien said, looking back at Nino’s bed. 

“I can blow you up a mattress. Or- well my mother would wonder about the noise. She can’t know you’re here. She’ll tell your dad then your dad will come here, and it’ll be a mess.” Nino said. 

Adrien laid back on the single and closed his eyes, “Nino. What did I do when I was akumatized?” Adrien asked, his mind never leaving that question. 

Nino rubbed the back of his neck as he laid down beside him, their shoulders touching. “Everything been restored. So, if you think about it, you’ve done nothing. You just woke up somewhere different.” Nino said, pulling the blankets up around them both. 

Adrien was already dozing, his eyes getting heavy. “Promise you’ll tell me sometime?”

“But Adrien-”

“Please, Nino. I need to know.”

Nino tucked his arm under the pillow. “Come here, Adrien. You need some rest.” Nino said.

Adrien took a silent breath then laid down into Nino’s arms. “Nino..” Adrien said in a tired grumble that Nino smiled at. 

“I’m gonna kiss your eyelids. I sure hope they’re closed by the time I get there or I’ll kiss your eyeballs.” Nino said as he moved closer and closer to Adrien's face. Adrien closed his eyes right as Nino kiss each eyelid. 

Adrien opened his eyes when Nino pulled away. The smile he was trying to bring to Adrien’s lips was a lost cause. 

“Why did this happen?” Adrien asked. 

Nino laced his fingers into Adrien’s hand and kissed his fingers. Nino sighed.  

“I don’t know, love. Sometimes life comes out of the blue and gives us things we’re never going to forget. Usually this means something bad, like getting akumatized and wreaking Paris. But sometimes it means us good things. Like you and me and the fact I’m gonna be right here while you get back on your feet.” Nino said. 

Adrien’s eyes softened around Nino and he laid his head back against his chest. “You’re too good for me sometimes.” 

“Sometimes, yeah.” Nino teased, winking at Adrien. Adrien placed his hands on either side of Nino’s cheeks and kissed him sweetly. The laid side by side, kissing for a while. They kissed until Adrien was flushed and worked up, a soft pink appearing over his chest. When his thighs pressed together, Nino held Adrien close, kissing him as she slid Adrien out of his shorts and spread his legs.

Nino dipped his head under the blankets and sucked Adrien off. Adrien moved his hips at a slow and tired pace, they knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially when Nino slicked two fingers and slid them into his entrance, searching for his prostate. 

Like a spring of energy up his spine, Adrien snapped forward when he came, his moan muffled into his hand. Nino’s head was in between his legs, jerking him off until he got too sensitive and his knees buckled away from the touch. 

When Nino peeked his head out of the blankets, he saw Adrien was asleep. Nino slid in beside Adrien, pancaked together and eventually Nino found sleep too. 


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

Adrien and Nino snuck out the door first thing before Nino’s mother could wake up. It was so early there was a cold fog still in the air and dew on the glass. Adrien walked along with Nino close behind.

“Adrien, are you sure you want to go back home so soon? You could have camped out at my house longer. Even if my mama knew you were staying over, she’d likely to take our side than your fathers. She agrees that he’s too strict with you. And because Gabriel said I was a ‘bad influence’ on you- ever since I told my mama about that, she’s been fired up to put him in his place.” Nino said.

Adrien smiled, truly smiled, and Nino realized he hadn’t seen that smile since before the akuma attack.

“Yeah. I need to get home. My father is probably worried sick about me. First I get akumatized, then I stay out all night with you. Oh crap, do I really have to tell him that I spend the whole night with you? He’ll go nuts.” Adrien said.

“Maybe you don’t have to mention it.” Nino said. Adrien groaned, especially when he made the corner and saw his house.

“I gotta go.” Adrien said.

“Oh, wait.” Nino took a phone out of his pocket. “My old phone. It can’t make calls but it gets WiFi so you can go online. Message me through facebook okay?” Nino said.

“Okay. Thank you.” Adrien took the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. Nino saw the uncertainty and fear in Adrien’s eyes from the thought of going home. Nino pulled Adrien in for a hug that Adrien melted into.

“I’ll be fine.” Nino said.

Adrien rested his chin on Nino’s shoulder, “I don’t want to get stuck in that house again.”

“You won’t. I promise. I’ll come get you or you can sneak out. He can’t keep you hostage in your own home.” Nino said, Gabriel always got Nino fired up.

Adrien gave Nino a tight squeeze then let go. “I’ll message you how it goes.” Adrien said.

“You better. Keep me updated.” Nino said. They exchanged a quick kiss then Adrien walked towards his gate. Nino stayed in view, making sure Adrien got to his door.

Adrien didn’t glanced back once he was inside. Nino went home.

* * *

 

Adrien walked in the front door of his home, taking a quick peak around. He didn’t see his father, Natalie, or his bodyguard, Julian.

Adrien went to his father’s office and pressed his ear to the door. He couldn’t hear much but his father was usually in his office by this time.

“Father?” Adrien said as he opened the door and there stood Gabriel Agreste at his computer screen.

Gabriel looked up, almost shocked, but his eyes were red and tired. “Adrien. Where have you been?” he asked, stepping towards his son with a frown.

“I was.. I got akumatized by Hawk Moth-”

“I know that. I’ve already seen it on the news. Divergence destroyed half the city.” Gabriel said.

Adrien tensed, “I-I’m sorry.”

“Damn it, Adrien!” Gabriel spat, making Adrien’s stomach go hollow. His father never cursed but when he did, it usually meant he was beyond pissed however, Gabriel’s tone wasn’t angry. If fact, it almost cracked as Gabriel rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

That’s when Gabriel walked right up to Adrien and wrapped his arms around him. “Adrien. I’m sorry about what happened to you.” Gabriel said.

Adrien was tense in his father’s embrace, but eventually warmed up to it. “I’m okay. Ladybug and Chat Noir came to my rescue, like usual.” Adrien said.

“I know. I saw on the news that Ladybug beat you. Not that easily though.” Gabriel said, grinding his teeth. “Adrien. If it wasn’t for the Chat Noir Kwami, you wouldn’t be here right now. Do you understand that.” Gabriel said sternly.

Adrien nodded. His father broke the hug, holding Adrien out by his shoulders.

“Promise me you won’t be so careless in the future.” Gabriel said.

“...I promise.” Adrien said, with no real emotion behind it. Nino had whispered over and over, ”It isn’t your fault”  into Adrien’s ear last night. Nino remembered how it felt to be akumatized and he knew Adrien was blaming himself for what happened. It wasn’t a matter of being careless.

Gabriel pulled Adrien in for another hug and Adrien swore he saw guilt in his father’s face.

“Father, are you okay?” Adrien asked, leaning out of the hug.

“You were in danger, You scared me half to death.” Gabriel said.

Adrien hugged his arms, feeling the sicking gulit start to tighten his chest.

Gabriel signed at the look on Adrien’s face. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel said, pushing up his glasses. “Now go clean yourself up. You’re still in your night clothes.” Gabriel said.

Adrien was surprised there wasn’t more his father wanted to say to him. But for now, this did seem like enough.

* * *

After a quick shower, Adrien turned on his television and brought up the news from last night.

Nadja Chamack was on the screen, in a small hotel room.

“Good evening, Paris. I am Nadja Chamack seeking shelter in this hotel room across from the lastest akumatized victim.. It appears to be a black and white ghost going by the name of Divergence and he’s destroying half the city.” she said. Screams went on in the background and people were shown running away from dust and buildings collapsing. Adrien watched as his akumatized version destroyed cars, signs, and buildings, walking along like a soldier of destruction, wreaking havoc on the city.

Adrien was on the edge of his seat when Ladybug got pinned down by Divergence. It showed Divergence getting close to Ladybug’s face, then the feed went black and Nadja Chamack was on the tv screen.

She explained, “The footage afterwards is too disturbing to show on the daily show news but in the end, Ladybug used her lucky charm and saved us all from the akuma. Thank you, once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’s heros.”

Adrien stared at the television. Something isn’t right, he thought. He was getting blanks in the story from when he was akumatized. Wasn’t Carapace there? Adrien knew Chat Noir couldn’t have been there. And what happened once he pinned Ladybug down? They weren’t allowed to show it on the news. He must have done something terrible to her.

_“Adrien. If it wasn’t for the Chat Noir Kwami, you wouldn’t be here right now. Do you understand that.”_

Gabriel had said this to Adrien just earlier when he’d come home.

That was an odd detail to catch for someone who wasn’t there and had only seen the news. Adrien went onto the Ladyblog and looked up Divergence.

The LadyBlog had a video of Alya in the center of action on friday night when the Divergence attack went on. She held her phone up and Adrien could see his akumatized self fighting with ladybug.

“This is Alya reporting to you live from downtown. Behind is Ladybug and Carapace taking down the akama victim Divergence who is destroying everything in his path.” Alya turned her head and gasped at what she saw.

“Divergence just bit Ladybug’s miraculous off her ear! This is-! Oh my god!” Alya said before the video got fogged with a cloud of dust. Adrien tried to check anything in the video.

“Lucky Cha-!” Then the video went straight dead. Adrien stared in awe at the black screen.

Adrien rolled up to his computer. “How was Divergence defeated?” Adrien entered into Google.

“Divergence, the akumatized version of Adrien Agreste, April 20, 2019, was defeat by, what is assumed to be, Ladybug and Carapace…”

No matter what Adrien looked, he could not find anything about Chat Noir’s miraculous being there.

_“Adrien. If it wasn’t for the Chat Noir Kwami, you wouldn’t be here right now. Do you understand that.”_

Gabriel _had_ said this, Adrien knew he had. But it was hard to believe. All of the news stopped just as he took off Ladybug’s earing with his teeth. It was something violent reporters had on video but weren’t allowed to show. No one, exspect his father had mentioned Plagg.

How did his father even know what a Kwami was?

Adrien stomach start ramping, making him feel sick. There was no way- he couldn't believe it. There was no where his father had seen through his eyes. There was no way his father knew what Kwais were. Only Hawk Moth could do that. Adrien ran his finger through his hair, biting his lip.

_“Chat Noir Kwami”_

Gabriel had really said Kwami? Adrien gasped, his face going red as he covered his mouth.

“Oh my god.” He needed proof. This was just something strange.

Nothing was proved yet.

* * *

 

Adrien tiptoed down the stairs, fresh sunlight streaming in through the windows. Natalie was in his father’s office.

Adrien pressed his ear to his father’s door but he heard only muffled voices and caught two words, “luggage” and “passport.” They were talking about the fashion show that got canceled in New York. Adrien wondered if the fashion show was rescheuedling. Great, his father would probably make him go this time around.

For a while Adrien listened, not getting much. Adrien went into the kitchen and took some camembert from the bottom shelf of the fridge.

“Plagg. Sorry I left you for so long, buddy. I was akumatized then spent the night at Nino’s.”

Adrien said as he opened the cupboard.

“I’ll make it up to you. This camembert actually fell along the backside of the fridge and it’s lived there for a while now, it is even more smelly and gross than ordinary camembert.” Adrien said, opening up the box and saw Plagg was missing.

Adrien’s heart jumped into his throat, had he given Hawk Moth his miraculous? No, of course not, Plagg must have gotten bored and was hanging out somewhere, probably napping too.

Adrien took the shoebox with him up to his room and slid it under his bed. “Plagg?” Adrien whispered, then proceeded to check all of Plagg’s hiding spots. Under the couch, in the trash can, under the sink, but he couldn’t find him.  

Adrien felt his pocket vibrate and he remembered the phone Nino gave him. He took it out and saw it was Nino was calling him through facebook.

“Hey.” Adrien answered.

“Oh thank god. I was so scared to call you because I was worried you’re dad might still be chewing you out.” Nino said.

“Actually. He didn’t chew me out.” Adrien said, running up to his bedroom and locking the door so he could talk to Nino.

“Nino,” Adrien said, “How did Ladybug defeat me?” Adrien asked.

“Adrien, you have to stop beating yourself up about this. None of it was your fault.”

“I know. I know. But how was I defeated?”

“Ladybug defeated you. She used her lucky charm and the city was put back to normal.” Nino said.

Adrien bit his lip, glancing around his room for Plagg once again.

“Was it just Ladybug?” He asked.

“No, Carapace was there.” Nino said, a little offended the news hadn’t captured him in a better light. He had working alongside Ladybug, hello, he was a superhero.

“What about..” Adrien couldn’t do it. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about Plagg or his powers.

“Nevermind. I’m gonna go talk with my father. I’ll call you after, okay?” Adrien said.

“Okay. love you.” Nino said.

Adrien smiled, “love you too.” He hung up then went back down the stairs. Adrien was about to knock just as his father was walking out.

“Adrien?” His father said. Adrien stepped back, looking up at his father.

“Can I talk to you?” Adrien asked.

Gabriel signed, glancing at the clock, “About school or about all the sex you’ve been having under my roof?” Gabriel said.

“School..” Adrien said, “all of it really. Father, I have to go to school, I’m a senior.” He said. “Please. Don’t take it away from me. I know you don’t like Nino or really any of my friends for that matter and I don’t even feel like you like me sometimes but least, just allow me to graduate? Even-”

“Fine.” Gabriel said, nudging Adrien out of the doorway so he could go past him.

Adrien followed Gabriel with his eyes, “fine?”

“You can go back to school.” Gabriel sai, he didn’t care if Adrien went back to school or not. He took it away to upset him over the edgy so he could be akumatized. Gabriel didn’t plan to stay to his word. He wanted to give his poor son a break. Adrien had done a hell of a job job holding his own against Ladybug. Adrien had actually gotten himself one ear ring off of Ladybug before he was defeated. Gabriel almost wanted to pat Adrien on the back for all the damage he’d caused. But, in the end, Adrien still failed to get the miraculous.

“You’ve proved yourself to really love school, I shouldn’t separate you from it. I’m sorry if I went overboard.” Gabriel said.

Adrien just looked at his father, torn. “Okay...” He said, noting the strange behavior.

“Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Gabriel asked, reaching into his pocket and holding Adrien’s phone out to him.

Adrien reached for the phone, looking into Gabriel’s face. All the anger, the hatred Gabriel had in him last night was simply gone. Everything Adrien had been crying about was fixed.

Then Adrien heard his father’s words again, “ _“Adrien. If it wasn’t for the Chat Noir Kwami, you wouldn’t be here right now. Do you understand that.”_

Adrien knew. He just knew in his moment as he looked at his father’s face. He connected it all. The voice. He remembered his father’s voice in his head, promising him power and making him do terrible things. Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth.

“Adrien, you look pale.” Gabriel said, tilting Adrien’s chin up so he could see his son’s face.

Adrien swallowed, stepping back towards the stairs. “I’m fine. Just tired. I’ve been up all night. I’m gonna lay down for a little while.” Adrien said.

Gabriel nodded, closing his office door behind him. Adrien bolted up the stairs, taking out his phone to call Nino. He had to tell Nino, he had to tell Ladybug! He had to call the police-

but this was his Father.

Adrien struggled to breath as he threw the phone on the bed. He couldn’t tell anyone or his father would get arrested. Gabriel was all Adrien had. Gabriel was still his father. How could he do all this?

Adrien stood in his room, unable to stop shaking. He was without his powers and unknowingly to him, Gabriel was in his lair as Hawk Moth, waiting for his next victim.

Adrien walked from this door to his window, back and forth in a panic. His father was Hawk Moth. Adrien took in a breath, his stomach lurching abruptly and it sent him to his knees. His father would go to jail for sure. Adrien just lost his mother, and now his father would be taken away- no.

What if he didn't tell anyone? Adrien could just keep this little secret all to himself. It hadn’t occurred to Adrien to lie but he could. Ignorance is bliss, right? He just could just pretend his father isn’t a master criminal hurting the entire city of Paris.

Every fibre in Adrien’s body told him he had to turn his own father in. What kind of Chat Noir would he be if he didn’t?

Adrien eyes widened, “Ladybug.” Adrien said. He needed her. Adrien felt for his ring, remembering it was gone and so was Plagg. Adrien sighed. He had to talk to Ladybug somehow.

Adrien pulled out his cellphone and pulled up Instagram. Adrien held the phone out, taking a video, “Ladybug. Met me at the Eiffel Tower. I’ll be there at Midnight.” Adrien said, sending the video to Alya through a text message.

“What dis?” Alya texted back.

“Can you play this on your LadyBlog? I need to talk to Ladybug.” Adrien sent.

“No problem but why do you need Ladybug?” Alya sent but she shared Adrien’s video to her Blog.

Adrien looked up at the text, “Thank you for uploading it.” He said, not wanting to explain. Adrien looked at the clock, 10:20a.m. Good. It gave time for Ladybug to see the message and for him to get the hell out of this house.

Adrien knew who his father was now and well… Luke would have died rather than stay with his dark side Father, right? And Hawk Moth was parked on the dark side with all the terrible stuff he’d done to Paris. Adrien couldn’t stay under the same roof as him and feel safe- especially not if Adrien had been Hawk Moth’s last victim. Who’s to say if Gabriel didn’t come up here right here and beat Adrien, make him cry until his emotions were strong enough to be akumatized?

Adrien felt himself start to feel sick again. He didn’t know his father at all. It nearly eleven o’clock in the morning when Adrien packed all his things into a bag and told his bodyguard to start the car. He had to get out of here and he knew exactly where he could go.

“Can I come over?” Adrien texted Nino. 

“Of course.” Nino sent back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.


	8. What Makes Anyone Worthy of Power?

Adrien thought he was scared until he started to feel something new, something worse.

Terror. 

If scared ever met terror, they would realize how different they are. Being in terror made his body numb and his heart beat fast. His face was pale and his hand were leaving a sweaty mess print on his pants. It made his bones stiff and his mind conscious of every car that passed by him. 

Adrien was in the back of his bodyguard, Julian’s, car. Julian’s ipod connected to the radio played some light rock music. Sometimes intense hardcore metal music would burst from the ipod from time to time and Julian would quickly find a radio station. It only happened a few times but it always made Adrien laugh. 

“You can play your music if you want.” Adrien would say. He didn’t mind screamo music in small bits. Sometimes it was fun music to rock out to and feel dark and edgy. Julian never did though. He liked keeping a professional appearance (That is exactly one of the main reasons Gabriel hired and kept him.) 

But this ride was different because Adrien didn’t plan on staying the entire ride. The air conditioning was blasting cold air in his face and Adrien turned the vent. Julian kept cruising on down the road, taking Adrien to the school for his Fencing lessons. 

Julian was in a daze when the light turned red and he pressed on the braces. The movement of stopping pushed him forward, waking him up. Julian then heard the door behind him open. 

Adrien bursted from the car. He didn’t stop to close his door or anything, he just ran and kept going. Julian gasped and stepped out of the car. 

“Adrien!” He said but it came out more panicked than demanding. Julian left his car, running after Adrien. It was his job to keep his damn kid safe, he couldn’t let him run around Paris by himself. 

A desperate, “scared to be caught” chase is not something pretty. Adrien felt his lungs start to burn as he ran down the stairs to the subway. His heels ached and he focused on not tripping because tripping at this speed would seriously hurt him. He didn’t have time to look behind him, too afraid Julian would leave the car and come after him. In fact, he knew Julians would go after him. He needed to get mixed up in a crowd and lose him if he had a chance of getting away. 

Adrien ran out the other end of the subway, his backpack becoming heavier by the second. Adrien knew Nino’s house was just a few turns ahead. Adrien made a turn into a Cafe and looked out the window behind him. Julian was long gone in the subway area, still stuck at the front gate trying to rush through people. 

Adrien took a breath then left to the sidewalk. It took another twenty minutes to walk down the city streets to Nino’s house. 

Adrien walked the rest of the way to Nino’s house, being sure to take no main roads where Julian would be driving around for him. 

Nino met a sweaty Adrien at the door. Nino smiled at him, pulled him in for a gentle one armed hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Nino took Adrien backpack off his shoulders and walked him inside. 

“Are you okay? What happened with your father?” Nino asked. Adrien’s heart was beating loudly in his ears and even though he considered himself very healthy, he was ashamed to say how hard he was breathing. 

“I’m.. I’m fine. Just need a second to catch my breath.” Nino got him a glass of water and he sat down at the kitchen table. Adrien drank the water glass and left about an inch left at the bottom. He felt the slush in his stomach and regretted it. 

Nino’s mother was off at work and his little brother was at a friend’s house for a playdate so they had the place to themselves.

“You act like you just ran from a taxi.” Nino said, getting a cool rag and handing it to Adrien. Adrien patted his face and the back of his neck, the cooling sensation calming him.

“I just had to get out of that house so I skipped out of Julian’s car.” Adrien said, “I was scared he wouldn’t let me leave so I left.” 

Adrien couldn’t tell Nino about being Chat Noir- there was no way Adrien could even prove right now that he was Chat Noir. Plag was gone. His father was Hawk Moth- another secret he had to keep to himself; at least for the time being. 

“My father still wants to keep me locked up in the house so I ran away.” Adrien said, “And I was hoping I could camp out here for a few days, please? Just a little while until things calm down. My father is… My father isn’t right in the head. He’s.. ” 

_ Hawk Moth.  _

“Hey…hey calm down.” Nino stood from his seat, grabbing the back of Adrien’s neck and pulled him close to his chest. Adrien was still scared but this was a dream compared to terror. 

“Nino. He’s a monster.” Adrien said. Nino kissed Adrien’s head. 

“I can’t speak for my mama but she loves you. She might make you bunk on the couch but after she goes to bed, you can sneak in my room.” Nino teased. 

Adrien felt Nino smiled against him and it felt warm, inviting, safe. Adrien stood, bringing Nino into a gentle kiss. His hands started on his cheeks then slid down to Nino’s shoulders. 

Adrien pulled away, leaving Nino leaning forward and wanting more. “I missed you.” Adrien said, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you.” Nino kissed him again. It started sweet and gentle until Adrien stood on his toes, letting his tongue dip into Nino’s mouth. It got heated then and they only stopped for breath when they needed too. It became sloppy and breathless and Adrien couldn’t get over how warm Nino’s arms were around him. Now his heart was beating faster for all the right reasons.  Arousal shot right to Adrien crotch when Nino ran his fingers through his hair and whispered for him.

“Everything is gonna be okay.” Nino said. Adrien wanted to believe it but he couldn’t. Nothing was going to be the same now. 

Nino kissed Adrien until he was breathless and the smell of each other was intoxicating. Adrien moved his head against the other’s chest, feeling the texture of his chest hair under his shirt. It made him want to run his hand up that shirt and touch his bare chest. It didn’t help when Nino slid his hands into Adrien’s underwear, squeezing his butt. 

Adrien was already hard between his legs and he covered his mouth not to moan when Nino started sucking a mark on his neck. Adrien felt the stress leaving his body. His muscles ached from the run but he craved the intimacy. He wanted Nino to hold him, let him wash away the memories of today-even if it's just for a little while, and whisper in his ear complements that Adrien didn’t believe. 

Nino looked between their bodies and saw the bulge in Adrien’s pants, it made his cheeks warm. “Adrien-”

“I want you tell me everything's gonna be okay,” Adrien said. “I know it’s not but I just want to believe it will be.” 

“Just focus on taking one breath at a time.” Nino took Adrien’s hand and lead them over to his bedroom. Nino sat down on the bed.

“Live in the moment?” Adrien straddled Nino and sat down in his lap. He pressed the gold band on his wrist to his lips, “this is where the akuma was.” Adrien said. 

“I remember.” Nino said. “Because I said the gold looked like your hair.” 

Adrien nodded, easing into a gentle smile. 

They held each other tenderly and Adrien lost count of how many times Nino kissed him. Nino was making love to his entire body, leaving him speechless in barely the first hour. Adrien did have some time to kill before midnight when he planned to meet Ladybug and he couldn’t think of a better way to spend this time but with Nino.

 

* * *

Marinette stood outside in the sun, cleaning the bakery windows. A rag in one hand, disinfectant in the other. She had to kept her mind on something now that she no longer had her miraculous. Not longer had Tikki. Marinette needed to do something fulfilling and useful, so that turned out to be cleaning. She had cleaned the entire bakery from top to bottom and she still felt this empty hole in her chest.

Her hands kept shaking and her teeth were clenched together so tight she kept getting headaches and would have to pop an ibuprofen to settle her nerves. Marinette kept glancing other her shoulder like she was waiting for Paris to fall apart. Giving up her powers did not seem like the solution now. Paris didn’t have a hero, they were vulnerable to Hawk Moth and the next akuma attacks. 

Marinette sprayed disinfectant into her rag and knelt down in front of the bakery’s glass doors. There were child finger prints and dog nose stains on the bottom of the glass along with dirt and dust in the corners. Marinette collected the dust in the rag then rinsed it out in the slop sink inside behind the counter of the bakery. The sink was out of the way and closed off by a door in the back of the bakery. They used the sink for cleaning and filling or dumping mop buckets. 

“Are you okay, Mari?” Tom asked. He was behind the counter of the bakery, making some fresh batter for tomorrow’s creme de tarts, croissants, and pastries.

“I’m fine, Papa.” Marinette said.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you around much lately but suddenly, you’re helping out around the house and the bakery. You’re studying more. Don’t think I didn’t recognize that you organized the pantry. Your mom loved that.” Tom said.

Marinette felt sweat trickle down past her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She set the rag over the side of the sink to dry. 

“Thanks. I just want to keep busy.” Marinette said. Tom noticed Marinette wasn’t keeping eye contact with him and he frowned. 

“You sure you’re okay. You’ve been kind of quiet.” Tom said. He brushed the flour off on his apron, looking into Marinette’s face for any sign of being pale or sick. 

“Yup, I’m good, great actually. Just want to pull my weight around here. I know I haven’t been doing as much as I used to.” She said. This seemed to reassure Tom for now and he smiled at her. 

“Alright. Why don’t you go check on mom. She’s probably needs some help setting the table.” He said. 

Marinette started up the stairs and she was met with the sound of news when she came inside. Her mother was almost done with dinner. The chicken in the oven needed five more minutes but the vegetables and noodle casserole was already on the set table. 

“Need any help mom?” Marinette asked. Sabine just took her apron off and set it on the hook in the kitchen. 

“Everything should be done in a couple minutes or so.” She said. Mariette’s attention turned to the news when Nadja Chamack came on. 

“ _...The streets of Paris are quiet tonight as we go live to Notre Dame. The flames are out but there is still no telling what artifacts remain intact inside. People prepare for the best and for the worst. Some relics may be lost forever from our historic and beloved Notre Dame Church. We’ll have more details tonight at eleven...”  _

Marinette let out a sad sigh. It was a week of mourning for everyone in Paris when the Church feel. It was like losing a part of the egyptian pyramids or the Hoover Dam. It was something that seemed so permit. 

Marinette went upstairs to her bedroom to wash up some more. She still had the feeling of webs and dirt on her hands from washing the windows. The outside of the bakery could get so gross sometimes. People that stick their sweaty, clammy hands on glass and leave a handprint deserve to burn- not in hell but at least with a cigarette. 

Marinette washed her face and up to her elbows. The cold water was a dream against her skin and she patted against a towel to dry off. She walked out of her bathroom and saw her phone blinking. 

“Shoot! Alya.” Marinette grabbed her phone and say Alya sent her a video of Adrien. Of course this wasn’t uncommon since she loved Adrien and she talk about him constantly, but the text said” RE: NEED TO TALK TO LADYBUG” as the heading. 

Marinette watched the video of Adrien’s plead to talk to Ladybug at the Eiffel Tower. Her cheeks went warm and shame flushed through her. Marinette nearly jumped as her phone went off into her hand. 

“Marinette. Where u at, gurl?” Alya sent. 

“I’m here. Just saw Adrien’s video.” Marinette sent. 

“Have you noticed how we haven’t seen LadyBug and Chat Noir since Adrien got akumatized??” Alya said, “Now Adrien wants to talk to Ladybug for some reason. Kind of weird, right?” 

Marinette sighed. She hated these moments when she had to just lie straight to Alya ‘s face because she couldn’t tell the truth. 

“Yeah, Kind of weird, huh.” Marinette sent. 

“Totally. Adrien didn’t tell me what he has to tell Ladybug but it sounds pretty important. Hawk Moth talks in your head when you’re akumatized, maybe Adrien remembers something- maybe he wants to give you a tip on Hawk Moth.” Alya said hopefully.

Marinette hadn’t thought of that but maybe that was true. If there was a tip about Hawk Moth, she had to save them- that is, if she was still Ladybug. Maybe there was already a new Ladybug. One that wouldn’t give it up in a foolish protest. 

Marinette beat against her head, feeling her ear where Adrien had bite it off. She thought that in all the physical pain she’d experienced in her life, getting her ear bitten off definitely deserved a rose. 

She dreamed about it sometimes but in her dreams, Adrien didn’t stop at her ear, he would start ripping her hair out then sinking his teeth into her throat to crush her windpipe. Blood would stream down from her eyes but she couldn’t scream, she could only let out this weak wheeze that sounded like a screaming gas leak. 

Marinette snapped herself out of the dream, “hopefully Ladybug shows up.” she text to Alya. And marinette sincerely meant this. Please let Ladybug show up for Adrien.

 

* * *

At the same time across the city, Master Fuu had his computer out and he was researching people around the area. He had such faith in Marinette and Adrien but if they didn’t live up to the task, then he had to find someone new for the job.

He wasn’t having any luck so far. Marinette may be plagued with envy sometimes (especially around Lila) but she is so sincere that it makes her the perfect Ladybug. No one is perfect but Marinette and Adrien came offly close. 

Master Fuu traveled to a few websites when something flashing caught his attention in the corner. He opened up his email, which lead him to the LadyBlog, which lead him to Adrien’s video pleading for Ladybug’s help. 

“Adrien is curious about what happened to his miraculous.” Master Fuu said, passing a look to Wayzz who floated over his shoulder. 

“He should be. Plagg suddenly disappeared on him. You should have left a note or talked to him. Plagg may have said goodbye but Adrien didn't get to” Wayzz said. 

“Be quiet, Wayzz.” Master Fuu said. 

“Cause I’m right?” Wayzz muttered and snapped out of sight before he could get glared at for his words. He knew he was right. 

Master Fuu huffed then watched Adrien’s video once again, hearing the desperation in his voice. 

“Tikki?” Master Fuu looked up to the window where Tikki was leaning against. She slept constantly and barely ate, her eyes never leaving the window. It was like she was waiting for something, for someone. Or maybe she was taking in Paris. The Notre Dame could be seen from the window. The smoke could be seen in the skys. 

Master Fuu made sure he was patient with Tikki because she wasn’t supposed to be out of her miraculous. When miraculous weren’t wanted, they disappeared into the miraculous, they got to sleep and wait in a timeless zone. But when Miraculouses were wanted, they stayed out. 

Since Marinette had left, Tikki remained out of the miraculous. She floated around like a missing puzzle piece, and longed for Marinette to come back. Tikki knew she should not have gotten so attached to Marinette, after all she was going to outlive Marinette and go to a new Ladybug, and a new, and a new until the end of time. 

“Go to her, Tikki.” Master Fuu said. 

Life flashed in Tikki’s eyes, a hope he haven’t seen from her in days. 

Tikki floated up, “Really?” 

He gestured to her, enough to say, “She obviously needs you.” 

Tikki smiled, “But what if she rejects me?” She asked. 

“Then she does not deserve you.” 

Tikki grabbed the earrings and was about to phase through the window when she stopped. 

“Master. What makes anyone worthy of power?” Tikki asked. 

Master Fuu didn’t answer, not because he didn’t want to but because he couldn’t think of a response. Luck, he almost wanted to say but that wasn’t enough. Luck, goodness, kindness- but who is to say what is good and evil. 

When Master Fuu looked up, Tikki was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! You guys rock.  
> The next chapter is already in progress so it shouldn't take too long to update.


End file.
